


The perfect name

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For our perfect little baby.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Benjy Fenwick
Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153760





	The perfect name

Our tale begins in Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's chalet. They're discussing baby names.

Benjy asked, "Are you still alright with a double barreled name?"

Gabrielle said, "Yes. What ozer way can we 'ave a French name and a British name, mon amour?"

Benjy smiled. "That's true. I like the name Adeline, what do you think of it?"

Gabrielle replied, "Zat is a nice name." She smirked. "For a British one anyway."

Benjy laughed. "Our British names aren't that bad."

Gabrielle responded, "I was just joking. Well, what do you zink about Desiree? So Adeline-Desiree or Desiree-Adeline?"

Benjy beamed, "Adeline-Desiree is the perfect name, dear."

Gabrielle grinned. "It certainly 'as a nice ring to it."


End file.
